Trials Can't Unbind The Glue Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Leah is sick with blood cancer and her older brother Brian won't give up looking for a cure. When they come to the mansion, they not only find a cure, but love as well. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**neomoon585's very late story request from long ago. Here you go, Amiga! I'm so sorry it took me so long!**

 **I only own Brian, Leah, and Sparkle. Faron and Nova belong to neomoon585 and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Also, the story "A Connecticut Yankee In King Author's Court" belongs to Mark Twain.**

* * *

 **Trials Can't Unbind The Glue Of Love**

Brian drove his car down the highway, glancing at his younger sister who was napping in the passenger seat. He looked back at the road and felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

The doctors had said that Leah wouldn't make it. The blood cancer would only stay in remission for a bit, but wouldn't go away. Leah wouldn't live another few months, they had told him. He refused to believe it, but even his parents, who were tearful because the treatments they had paid for didn't work, were giving up and told him he had to accept that his little sister wasn't going to live much longer.

But he refused to believe it. Leah was only twenty years old, much too young to die. He had taken her to his car and had driven eight hours now from their home in Arizona to somewhere in California and now he took a nearby exit and just kept driving until he drove into the town of Staybrook, California. The quiet town drew him to it, as quiet was something he was looking forward to. He then saw a blonde-haired girl leave a florist shop and head for her car, a black Camaro with silver racing stripes, he noticed. He decided to follow.

Brian carefully followed the girl out of town and to a wrought iron gate that was open and up a tall hill until the area smoothed out and he saw a huge mansion there surrounded by a vast forest. Stunned, he watched the girl head inside the Mansion and he paused a moment. He felt drawn to the place. Leah then woke up.

"Brian?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"Staybrook, California," he said. "Look at this place."

She did. "Whoa," she said. "That's the biggest mansion I've ever seen and look as how it looks. It looks like it's stood here for a long time."

Brian agreed and stepped out to have a better look. Leah followed him and they gazed in awe, not seeing someone watching them.

* * *

Faron had been outside with his niece, Sparkle, when he heard two voices that didn't sound familiar. Sending the small Conductoid inside to find her aunt, he moved to the side of the house to see who was there. He saw a young man around twenty-one and a young girl around twenty looking at the Mansion. Then, the girl removed the cap on her head and her hair suddenly shifted oddly. It took Faron a moment to realize it was a wig and heard the girl sigh.

"I wish I had real hair again," she said. "And that this cancer would go away."

The mummy's eyes widened and he felt sympathy for the girl and heard the boy sigh. "I know, Leah," he said. "It will go away. We'll find a cure that will work."

"But Brian, the doctors said…,"

"I know what they said, but I don't believe them."

"But we don't have the money for any more treatments for me."

"I know," Brian sighed. "But I just know there's a cure that will work and I'll going to make sure you get it, no matter how long or what it takes."

"But Brian, how?"

He looked sad for a moment but then placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'll do any jobs that I can and we'll use that money to do so, even if it exhausts me to the point that I collapse, if it means getting your cancer cured, I'll do it."

Faron could tell from Brian's voice that he would do anything for Leah and saw them hug. "I won't let you die, Leah. You need to live," said Brian.

"I'll do what I can, bro, but I don't know."

That settled it, Faron decided. "Brian, Leah," he called, staying hidden.

Brian jumped and held Leah protectively. "Who is it?" asked Brian defensively.

"Go into the Mansion," he heard the person say. "The owner can help you."

"How?"

"Go into the Mansion."

The siblings looked at each other and walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened and the same girl Brian had followed up there stood there. "Hello," she said. "Are you lost?"

"N-No," said Brian.

"We were told to come here," said Leah. "A person."

"Who?" asked the blonde girl, her eyes narrowing a bit behind her glasses.

"We didn't see him," said Brian. "Are you the owner?"

"Yes," she said after a moment and then opened the door. "Come in. You look like you've had a rough day."

"Rough doesn't even cover it," said Brian as he helped Leah inside.

Faron saw them head in and went to find Rachel and tell her what he heard. The girl had left her guests in the living room as she headed for the kitchen and found Faron there. "Faron?" she asked, seeing him look a bit nervous. "What is it?"

"I told them to come in to the mansion," he said. "The girl has cancer and from the sounds of it, she doesn't have much time."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "You heard them say that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Do you think…Frankenstrike might have something?" he asked.

"He's been working on it with various herbs, but nothing solid. It's still in the testing phase and he refuses to use an animal or a person to test it out."

"Could he make an exception in this case?"

Rachel gave Faron an odd look. "Why are you so persistent?" she asked.

He blushed a little. "She's very young and doesn't deserve to die so soon," he said. "Please? Talk to Frankenstrike."

She still was unsure. "Okay, but don't get your hopes up."

Thirty minutes later, Rachel learned Leah had blood cancer and the treatments hadn't done much but push it back a bit. She asked her if she'd be willing to try a new cure that was still intesting phase, but was with various herbs. Leah looked unsure, but when Brian asked if they could, she agreed. Rachel told them to wait while she spoke with her friend who had the medicine in his lab, but it would be a bit. The other two didn't mind waiting.

* * *

Frankenstrike shook his head. "I can't," he said.

"Frankenstrike, all your medicines work. Come on, please?" Rachel pleaded with him. "They want to do this."

He sighed. "Alright, bring them in."

Leah and Brian were both shocked when Rachel brought them to the lab and were frightened when they saw the scientist alien and were about to run when Faron caught them and did his best to reassure them that they wouldn't hurt them. Leah saw Frankenstrike pull out the bottles of medicine. "Is that it?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said. "But it will take a while to work. Results should show within a month."

"A slow cure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "If it cures too fast, especially with blood cancer, the medicine would kill you instead of helping."

She nodded understandingly and let him put a dose of the medicine into her bloodstream. "Twice a week," he said. "Also, eating healthy is crucial at this point."

Leah nodded. "I understand," she said.

Brian looked at his little sister. "I won't leave your side until this cancer is gone," he promised.

* * *

Brian kept his word as each month Frankenstrike ran tests and told Leah that the medicine was working, but it would still take time. She understood, but was getting depressed.

Faron found her in the living room and went over to her. "Hi," he said. "You look beautiful today."

She looked at him. "Do I really?" she asked. "Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"You really are and I am trying to make you feel better," he said honestly. "The cancer doesn't stand a chance against you."

That made her smile and he was so amazed by her smile that he froze. Seeing him stunned, she found it funny and began laughing. "You look like someone just froze you in place," she said.

"You did," he said. "With that beautiful smile of yours. It's dazzling, like you."

She giggled, especially when he showed her his transforming power, making her gasp in awe.

Brian watched them and to his surprise, he was glad someone was making his sister laugh and taking her mind off her cancer. He saw Faron then pretend to be a gallant knight and Leah pretended to be the woman who was smitten with him, just like in "A Connecticut Yankee In King Author's Court", from the looks of it. Smiling, he headed away.

"Faron really likes her," said a voice and he saw it was Nova, the female Pyronite.

"Yeah," he said. "He's making her feel better."

She nodded. "Your devotion to your sister is commendable," she said. "I can tell you wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"Never," he said.

"Just remember, you're not alone."

Nova headed off and Brian thought about it, feeling glad that she thought his loyalty to his sister was genuine. His other friends hadn't thought so and had told him that he shouldn't waste his time with finding a cure and to accept it that his little sister would die soon. Brian was glad he didn't listen to him.

* * *

A year had now passed and Leah felt stronger with the treatment which Frankenstrike said was halfway completed. "The cancer is going away," he said. "Judging by the charts, you should be fully cured in one more year."

"I'll be cancer-free?" she asked hopefully and he nodded. Brian, who was standing by her, let out a sigh of relief, happy.

Rachel had also heard the good news and smiled.

But one night, Brian received a call from his folks and they told him that unless he brought Leah back, they wouldn't let him come home. He explained they had to stay where they were for a bit longer because the treatment was working, but they were unmoved. Seeing this, he told them they wouldn't be back and hung up, feeling upset and frustrated.

Nova saw him. "Bad news?" she asked gently.

"No, just parents who want Leah and I to come home, but she's doing so well and Frankenstrike said just one more year, but our parents aren't convinced," he said.

She placed a gentle hand on his. "Don't give up," she said. "Things always work out."

Her encouragement helped him a great deal and he smiled at her and his heart beat a bit faster as she hugged him and then headed out. He let out a deep sigh of relief and a bit of love.

A few more months went by and Leah was improving. She was more vibrant and her ever-dutiful brother was always right there when she needed him and was always expressing concern. Leah took Brian's concern in stride, knowing he was just being a loving, protective big brother.

One evening, Brian stumbled a little as he was heading down the hallway, feeling very tired. Nova saw him when she came out of her room. "Brian?" she asked. "You look exhausted."

"I'm…," he didn't get to finish as he suddenly felt his legs give out. Nova quickly got him to his room just before he collapsed into sleep.

Frankenstrike, who had come at Nova's call, recognized the signs for a severe cold and exhaustion and needed someone to watch over him. Nova immediately volunteered and Faron volunteered to watch over Leah while Brian recovered.

Brian had woken up not long after and felt awful, but Nova was right there tending to him. He was surprised, but felt a little happy too because she was not only kind, but she took his griping lightly and simply made sure he stayed in bed.

Rachel was making lunch with Leah helping her. "Do you think Brian will be okay?" she asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Nova is doing him good by keeping an eye on him. He'd be out of bed right now if she wasn't there."

Leah laughed. "Brian's very stubborn," she said.

"Well, so is Nova when she cares about someone and is watching over them," said the owner of the Grant Mansion.

Leah was quiet for a bit. "I think Brian likes Nova," she said.

Rachel nearly whacked her head on the door of the freezer while she was getting the cheese out of the fridge. "What?" she asked.

"I know my brother. He gripes, but he doesn't want her to leave."

"Cause he likes the attention?" Rachel asked.

"Cause Nova puts up with him and is patient," said Leah. "His last girlfriend didn't put up with him taking care of me and demanded he stop taking care of me and spend time with her, but he refused and she left him."

She then looked at Rachel. "Nova wouldn't leave him if she knew he liked her, would she?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I think Nova knows," she said. "But she would never leave those she cares about."

Faron overheard them and smiled. "Leah," he said. "I thought you were going to read for a bit."

"I got bored," she said. "So I'm helping Rachel."

She had just finished cutting the carrots when Faron scooped her up in his arms. "Sorry, Rachel, but I need Leah for a bit," he said.

Rachel smiled knowingly. "Go for it," she said with a grin as Leah playfully struggled in Faron's arms, feeling him tickle her sides and making her laugh before they collapsed on the couch and she kissed him. He returned the kiss and they settled down. Upstairs, Nova was still playing nurse for Brian, who was feeling better.

"Nova, do you think I should back off from taking care of Leah?" he asked. "I mean, she's my sister, but…,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," said Nova sternly before she softened her voice. "Brian, you're doing what not many others would do: giving up your life to be there for a sick loved one. Don't ever regret that. Because you didn't give up, Leah is now getting better."

"That's because Frankenstrike's medicine is working," said Brian.

"That's half of it," said the Pyronite. "The other half is because you love your little sister too much to give up on her and that's something that makes me proud of you."

He looked at her in shock and she smiled. "I admire your loyalty to Leah," she said. "It's a good quality for you."

He thought about what she said.

* * *

 _Nine months later…_

Frankenstrike had good news. The cancer was fully gone, but he did want Leah to continue the treatment until the year was done as the treatment would now help her immune system get stronger now that it wasn't fighting cancer. Leah was so happy she couldn't contain it and she practically flew upstairs to tell Brian the news and he was also happy about it. Leah then told Faron who happily kissed her and took her on a date and Nova smiled when Brian told her the good news. "I told you, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, you did," he said and then kissed her. She was shocked, but returned the kiss.

The full two years had now passed, but instead of heading back to their home, Brian and Leah asked Rachel if they could stay. The owner of the Grant Mansion agreed and welcomed them to the family.

And that very evening, Faron proposed to Leah, who accepted and Brian gave them his blessing before he went and proposed to Nova who was stunned, but then happily agreed.

They had been through trials, but those trials couldn't unbind the glue of love that held them together forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
